


Unsinkable

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: #CinnAesthetics [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Boats and Ships, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Post-Flood, Revision unrequired, Shipwrecks, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Aesthetic inspired by the movie “Titanic” (1997)For the Reel Hannibal 2019





	Unsinkable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaperPlaneChemTrails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPlaneChemTrails/gifts).

> Detective Graham is tasked to shed some light on a serie of suspicious disappearances of both first and second class passengers happening aboard the Titanic.  
When Will finds out that head chef Hannibal Lecter is the culprit, the ocean liner proves to be not unsinkable after all.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [a conversation](https://twitter.com/PPChemTrails/status/1143214246907355136?s=20) with a lovely, talented fannibal :>  
[Find me elsewhere](https://cinnamaldeide.carrd.co/). [Post on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cinnamaldeide/status/1184508429756436480).


End file.
